


A Fairytale

by TessaGray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Sam has a family and kids, Uncle Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessaGray/pseuds/TessaGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm gonna tell you a story about an angel and a human falling in love."</p><p>"Is it a fairytale?"</p><p>"If you want it to be."</p><p>"With a happy ending?"</p><p> </p><p>  <em>No, not really.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fairytale

"Uncle Dean?"

The man sitting on the sofa, looks up. Two kids stand in the doorframe of the living room. The girl, the youngest, is no older than eight.

"Jess, Bobby, what are you doing here?" he asks. "You should be asleep by now."

"I can't sleep," the girl says. "And Bobby doesn't want to."

The 10-year old boy tries to looks mysterious as he blurts, "The moon is awake so I am awake."

Dean sighs. "You two watch too much Frozen. I always say that this Disney Crap..."

"Disney is not crap!" Jess and Bobby blurt out at once, glaring at him with disgusted looks.

Dean smiles softly.

"Just go to bed okay?"

"No!" Bobby crosses his arms defiantly under his chest. "We won't."

Dean lets out another sight. Do these kids really want to pick a fight with Dean Winchester? They are definitely too much like their father.

"And what do you want?" he asks finally.

"Please tell us a good night story, Uncle Dean! Please?" Jess begs.

"Will you go to bed after that?"

"Yes!" Jess nods enthusiastically.

"Maybe," Bobby says grinning.

"Okay," Dean says giving up.

"I'm gonna tell you a story about an angel and a human falling in love."

"Is it a fairytale?" Jess interrupts him before he can continue.

"If you want it to be."

"With a happy ending?"

Dean closes his eyes for a moment, ignoring the unpleasant rising feeling in his stomach.

 _No, not really._

"Kinda."

"Good."

"So once upon a time there were two brothers."

"Like you and Dad?"

Dean looks at Jess.

"Could you please let me talk? Or you can go to your room."

She lowers her head. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Dean continues to stare out of the window. "But yes, you are right. Like Sam and me. The brothers were hunting all kinds of mystical and supernatural creatures. Ghosts, djinns, demons...even gods. They called themselves hunters."

Dean smiles grimly. "And hell yeah, they were damn good at their job."

"Like the monsters under my bed?" Bobby asks snidely. "The one you killed when I was a little kid?"

"Those monsters weren't half as threatening as the monsters the brothers killed but yes. And for your 6-year old self they were really scary."

Bobby blushes.

 _If you knew_ , Dean thinks. _If you knew they were all real..._

"Most of the time, the jobs were about killing or being killed," he continues. "And then one day, one of the brothers died. The other man couldn't imagine a world without him, so he made a deal with a demon to save his brother’s life. The brother came back, but the man had to pay the ultimate price. He sold his soul. And because of this, he went to hell just one year later.”

He pauses, taking a steadying breath. “You have to know, time in hell is different. On earth not more than four months passed. Four month in which the brother tried to find a way to bring the man back. Every day, without success. In hell the man suffered, was tortured. He screamed for his brother every damn minute, but he couldn't hear him. Every day someone came to him, offering to end his pain, if he started to torture other innocent souls. Every day, the man refused. But finally, after years, the man gave up. Broken. But in that moment something happened. Something changed. Because the man didn't know that he had been something special all the time. He had been righteous. Someone who was destined to start the biggest threat to mankind in our history...and to be the only one who could stop it. After he started torturing innocents, he wasn't righteous anymore. He’d become no better than a demon. That was the trigger.

Finally after 40 years in hell, an angel was sent down to rescue the man. He said it was because they needed him for their divine plans."

Dean snorts.

"What was the threat?" Bobby asks looking at Dean with big eyes.

"The apocalypse.”

"The apocalypse?" Jess gasps. "Uncle Dean, I really don't want to say anything but this is not the way fairytales normally work."

"Yeah, but it’s the only one I've got, so listen."

Jess mumbles something about Cinderella and Rapunzel but Dean ignores her. If she knew the original Grimm fairytales she would never think that the apocalypse was something you don't tell your children.

"So where were we?"

"The angel," Bobby says.

"Right, yes. So the angel saved the man. He..." Dean chuckles, "...gripped him tight and raised him from perdition. They didn't really have a perfect start. The man couldn't remember the angel and stabbed him in the chest when they met again. But after a time they became friends and soon enough, the man couldn't imagine life without him. Maybe the angel was a little bit stuck up, a little bit weird. But he was good and strong. He disobeyed orders from heaven for the man, even from God himself, and he would've done anything for him. The angels in heaven didn't like that and tried to separate them again, but it didn't work. He was always too stubborn."

Dean stops for a moment. His voice is dry and his throat is burning. He meets Jess’ gaze, who’s watching him carefully and he quickly looks away.  
This is not the time for self-pity.

"So the brothers and the angel succeeded in stopping the apocalypse. But the other brother sacrificed himself and went to hell, saving the world. The man tried to live a normal life after this, living with the only woman he ever kind of ‘loved’.”

"Really?" Jess interrupts him. "Why would he do that? He was clearly in love with the angel."

"He had promised the brother to at least try it. And he...well he didn't really know about his feelings at that point."

Jess rolls her eyes. "The man is dumb."

Dean couldn't do anything other than smile.

"What happened to the angel?" Bobby asks.

"He returned to heaven. After they stopped the apocalypse, heaven was in chaos. He kind of had to lead a civil war. A year passed and the man tried to forget his old life, forget his brother, forget the angel. But then the brother came back...but without his soul. They started to hunt again. The man left the fragile life he had managed to build and eventually they got the brother’s soul back.

Of course they met the angel again, but it was different this time. He was distant. The angel war had changed him, made him harder. He was losing the war and needed power, no matter what it'd cost. Ultimately he betrayed the brothers. He betrayed them, trying to protect them from the harms of heaven but the man didn't understand. Sometimes he still doesn't. He was angry and desperate but those feelings were nothing compared to the pain he felt, when the angel finally died, trying to win a war he wasn't strong enough for. The man just wanted to feel nothing, but he couldn't. He had to think straight. He had to fight back.”

"But he came back, right?" Jess asks shocked. "He has to."

"Yes, he did. I don't know how. Maybe it was god, maybe he wasn't ever really dead but he came back. The man lost the angel so many times but he always came back. Sometimes the man thought life was only about that. Losing. Breaking apart and then finding each other again. Moments spent together just to rip out his heart again, leaving this empty void inside his head.

Over the years they fought together, looked out for each other, betrayed each other, saved each other. Loved each other. Some said it was love at first sight but I don't think that. They fell in love slowly and then, I don't know exactly at what point, all at once.”

A sad smile spreads across Dean’s face.

"You just quoted ‘The fault in our stars’."

Dean looks at Bobby, rolling his eyes.

"You are such a nerd. Just like your father."

"Says the one quoting John Green."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

Dean froze. The boy doesn't know what he just said.

 

_"I don't care what you think Dean. You are one of the best men I've ever met. You always will be."_

_"Oh, shut up."_

_A mischievous smile._

_"Then make me."_

_"My pleasure."_

 

"Dean?"

Jess voice pulls him back into reality and reminds him that he isn't alone  
in the room. "What's wrong?"

Dean looks at her, trying hard to concentrate. He clears his throat.

"Nothing, I’m sorry. I was just...thinking."

"So what happened at the end?" Jess asks carefully.

Dean hesitates. "They...confessed their love to each other and lived  
happily ever after."

Jess looks at him skeptically, but doesn't say anything.

"That was it?" Bobby asks confused. "No plot twist or something?"

"Yes, that was everything."

"Well okay," Bobby responds, standing up. "Interesting story. But you really have to work on your good night stories."

"Will you go to sleep now?" Dean asks, ignoring Bobby’s last sentence. The boy nods.

"Or I will just watch Orange is the New Black. Season 5 is really good."

 

_"I'm mostly confused. I'm not sure how orange correlates with black in a way that's new."_

_"Stay away from the Netflix."_

 

"You are really too young to watch a series about women making out in a prison," Dean responds, trying to ignore the old memories.

"I'm not a kid anymore," Bobby blurts out. "Jess are you coming?"

"Just a minute."

Bobby nods without asking and leaves the room.

Jess looks at Dean silently studying his face with those big green eyes which were always too wise for her young age. She finally breaks the silence.

"What really happened in the end?" she asks gently.

Dean opens his mouth but doesn't know what to say. "I...I don't know what you mean." he stammers.

Jess raises an eyebrow. "Really? Maybe you can fool Bobby, but not me. The happily ever after? It doesn't fit."

Dean sighs.

"You were always too wise for your own good. Too much like your parents."

"So?"

"They really confessed their feelings for each other after years. But one day...the angel died, saving m... the man's life. And the man had to promise not to try to bring him back. This one time, it had to be permanent."

Jess looked at him sad and pitifully.

"I’m sorry for your loss," she whispers.

Dean just stares at her. His voice breaks.

"Thank you."

"Just one more question. Why did my Dad quit hunting?"

"He met your mom."

"And you?"

"Who says I did?"

Jess smiles.

"Good night, Uncle Dean."

"Good night, wise girl."

She turns around to leave the room. In the door frame she stops again,  
looking at him.

"You deserve something good, you know?"

She doesn't wait for an answer and disappears into the shadows.

After Jess is gone Dean turns around, staring out of the window. 10 years. Ten lonely years without him. Dean closes his eyes.

"Goodbye, Cas," he whispers.

Their story was done. He'd already known that. It was time to live a new fairytale.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry. I really am. Kudos or comments are still appreciated though. ;)


End file.
